


Fake Dating Cliche

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Monday. The most dreadful time of the week, and Mathias always leaves earlier than the others, though he was never a morning person. What could it be that draws him to the school, every moment of his free time? Definitely not education, that's for sure.





	Fake Dating Cliche

“Brother, you should get a girlfriend.”

Lukas said, as his older brother tried to sneak out again. Mathias pauses in zipping his boots, and looks at him, in judgement, rolling up his jeans slightly. Lukas shakes his head and sighs.

“Excuse me for that. Or a boyfriend then.”

Mathias groaned, then left without a second word. Eiríkur was playing emo music in his headphones again, and Lukas’ boyfriend was blasting death metal as he knit yet another sweater for Lukas. No one in this household had any idea why Mathias kept going out when it's not a weekday. Maybe it was because Lukas and his parents pressured him to get a partner. This was usually how weekends went.

Monday. The most dreadful time of the week, and Mathias always leaves earlier than the others, though he was never a morning person. What could it be that draws him to the school, every moment of his free time? Definitely not education, that's for sure.

The student council was composed of secretary Arthur Kirkland, treasurer Katyusha Braginskaya, sergeant at arms Alfred Jones, auditor Kiku Honda, vice president Ludwig Beilschmidt, and president Berwald Oxenstierna. Meetings were held every Tuesday and Saturday, which seemed to be days which Mathias wandered off to the school most.

Berwald was in carpenting major, classroom 506, right above film majors, 505. That's where Mathias spent his time napping, texting under the desk, flirting with guys and girls, mostly guys. These days he would just slump on his desk, thinking about how Lukas and his parents will never let him rest if he doesn't date soon. But who could he date?

His delinquents would pretend to date him for a while, there were some lovely individuals in the delinquents as well… but would stuck-up Lukas and strict parents approve? 

Maybe someone popular, with high reputation. Like the student council members. Mathias grinned at his genius, it would be easy to get those nerds to raise his reputation, get approval, by fake dating for a few months. The problem was to actually get one to fake date him.

He walked down the school corridors, bag on one shoulder, definitely no notes taken from class, and a “genius idea”. Running his hands through his spiky blond hair, and winking at a group of girls, flashing a smile, Mathias was satisfied with his flirting skills. But sadly, none of the student council members were charmed by him.

Kiku Honda barely spoke English, but he still somehow excelled in his classes and became a student council member. He merely blinked at Mathias' attempts to flirt with him.

Alfred Jones was loud, noisy, clumsy and all, but he was fast, strong, smart and good at technology, and not into boys- except that one.

Katyusha Braginskaya was sensitive, kind, naive and gullible, but she could make the most rebellious students obey her, with her… cleavage, and raising her two siblings(Ivan and Natalya, the scariest students) really helped. She was definitely not into boys.

Ludwig Beilschmidt was an obvious choice, strict, intelligent, strong, serious, far sighted, fast, a near perfect human being. And he didn't care about relationships at all.

Arthur Kirkland was smart, polite, well mannered and had an extensive knowledge on mythology and magic, not sure why he would need that, and he had an obvious “secret” relationship.

And of course, the president Oxenstierna. Tall, scary, skilled and… very gay. 

Mathias’ only choice was him now, but his could he fake date his enemy? The one he snuck out of class to annoy? Would he even say yes for anything?

But alas, the only choice it was. Mathias deeply regretted being born, though he had to admit Berwald was kind of attractive and hunky, just his type. 

After school, Mathias stood at the door, leaning on the wall with a disgruntled expression. How annoying it was, to do /this/ to get his parents off his back. Students exited in large numbers, loud chattering and yelling, some of them standing out more, such as the student council, with their darker uniform, compared to the usual warm colours and flannel. Mathias scanned the crowd for signs of a tall Swede, finding him in the last few groups. 

Mathias waited for him to get close to the door, then pinned his wrist, eye level on the wall. Berwald seemed unimpressed, shaking his head at the “ready to charge” Alfred, who left a little disappointed. The tension between these two rivals were far more than hate, and sometimes other things. Berwald nonchalantly stares at him, raising his eyebrow. 

“Well, dear Mister President, mind listening to an offer?”

Both of them knew Mathias would say his offer no matter what he said, so a moment of silence, then Mathias continued.

“I'd like to “fake-date” you.”

The request took Berwald by surprise, but…

“Fine. But don't cause tro’ble, or th’ deal’s off.”

‘That was… a lot easier than expected.’ Mathias was surprised, and figured there was one thing left to do. He leaned closer, and placed a kiss on his lips. His lips were surprisingly soft on Berwald’s, and warmer. Mathias places on hand on his cheek adoringly, and pulled away after a few moments, smirking.

“To seal the deal~”

He said, letting his hand go and walking away merrily. Berwald touched his lips, and shook his head, walking home in the opposite direction. This might've been a trap, a little trick to use him, but somehow… he didn't care. 

Mathias was grinning widely as he entered the house, and announced the “big news” on their family dinner, using the moment of silence after Tino left and everyone there to hear him. His dad choked, Lukas fell off his chair, Eiríkur spurt out his juice and his mom dialled Berwald as fast as she could to ask if it was true. A sigh and a short, “Yes.”

A lot of questions were asked, Mathias answered none of them, and simply finished dinner and went into his room, very satisfied as they didn't bother him from then. He heard his mom ask herself how, and Lukas stare at him in awe, as Eiríkur went to spread the news.The more the merrier. 

He brought out his phone, looking at the many pings from Alfred, about how he saw everything and demanded to know what was going on. Mathias sent a text to “ask your president”, and quickly typed out, 

_ hey babe! _

to his “new boyfriend”.

_ reading that made me throw up twice in my mouth stanky! _

_ huh? _

_ that was my brother. excuse him. _

_ welll, can i call you babe from now on? _

_ no. _

_ honey? _

_ no. _

_ my swede? _

_ no. _

_ hunky daddy? _

** _you can't reply to this conversation. Learn More._ **

Well that didn't go as planned. He snickered, maybe the last one was not the best. Instead of doing homework, or messing around with his brothers, Mathias lied on his back, wondering, why Berwald so easily agreed. Maybe he liked him back? 

Bullshit.

There's no way Berwald would actually like him, ever. But at least he got his parents and brother off his back. Now he just had to keep this facade going for a few months, and eventually they'll understand he can get with anyone he likes and he was perfectly fine without a partner.


End file.
